Catch Me
by Emmmie
Summary: Dan stood at the foot of the bed unsure of what to do.  He wasn't used to Blair Waldorf in his home let alone in his bed. Dair. Hiatus.
1. Welcome to the Twilight Zone

_Chapter One_

_Welcome to the Twilight Zone_

She was weary of him despite her desperation. He certainly had never really cared about her wellbeing in the past, and after all she had to Jenny she didn't really blame him for hating her; even if Jenny did have it coming. Regardless, showing up in Brooklyn in the middle of the night asking for a place to stay was very un-Blair-like.

"I don't hate you, Waldorf," he said; she sensed a hint of frustration, as it had been the fifth time he had clarified this fact. He handed her a pair of flannel pajama pants and a t-shirt with some band name scrawled across the chest. Blair looked at the shirt with mild disgust before reluctantly entering his bathroom to change.

Blair looked at herself in the mirror after stripping off cream-colored blouse. Since her argument with Chuck and Serena a few weeks earlier she had lost some weight, but she really hadn't noticed how much until now. The t-shirt was two or three sizes too big and she had to pull the string on the pajama pants, as tight as she could, but at least they were comfortable enough for her to sleep in.

Dan had already exited his bedroom and Blair didn't want to be alone; she figured Humphrey was better than nothing. Blair pulled the door to Dan's room open and softly knocked on Jenny's door.

"Yeah," Dan replied and Blair nudged the door open.

"I don't want to be alone," Blair's said, her voice unusually scared and small. Dan propped himself on his elbows and starred at Blair in confusion. She lowered her eyes to the floor, and he sighed once he saw the embarrassment in her already sad eyes.

"Right. Come on," Dan pushed the comforter back and led Blair back to his room. He pulled the blankets back and motioned for Blair to lie down. Dan stood at the foot of the bed unsure of what to do. He wasn't used to Blair in his home let alone in his bed. "I—"

"It's okay," Blair said and yawned.

Dan nodded silently and laid down on top of the blankets next to Blair; he was careful not to make contact or touch her, but the brunette rolled over and cuddled into his side instead. Her body shook softly as she cried herself to sleep; Dan reached up and stroked her hair until she fell into an uneasy slumber.

* * *

><p>Dan felt an uncharacteristic protectiveness over Blair the next day. She had extracted herself from his arms the next morning and when he woke up a few hours later found her sitting on the couch with her knees pulled to her chest. The look on her face was a mixture of confusion and sadness<p>

"Hey," Dan said softly and he leaned against the wall.

"I'm sorry."

"Well I think that's a first," Dan laughed, pushed away from the wall and sat on top of the coffee table across from Blair. Usually their encounters included witty banter, smartass comebacks, and some form of an insult towards him. She always looked put together and brave. But the brunette sitting on his couch in his Rolling Stones t-shirt and black and white plaid pajama pants looked weak and so small. "Blair Waldorf apologizing to Dan Humphrey. Call Gossip Girl she's going to want proof of this."

"No!" Blair jumped to grab the phone that sat next to him on the coffee table. "Gossip Girl can't know I'm here. No one can know I'm here."

Dan rolled his eyes. Good old Blair, "I get it; you don't want to be seen in Brooklyn with a Humphrey."

Immediately Blair's stomach sank and she dropped the phone onto his lap and retreated back to the couch, "No. That's—that's not it, Dan. I swear."

"Then maybe you want to tell me why you showed up on my doorstep at two AM looking like someone had just killed your puppy." Blair bit her lip, but didn't answer. "Okay, then I'll call Serena and tell her you need her."

Blair sighed dramatically, "She wouldn't care."

"You two _always_ fight."

"This one is different, Humphrey. She's angry I was conspiring to get rid of Ben."

Dan laughed, "I think we finally agree on something, Waldorf. Let me guess, she caught you red handed?"

"Red handed, Humphrey? A literary great such as yourself couldn't have come up with something more—"

"What?" Dan grinned.

"Witty," Blair deadpanned. "I believe you're losing your touch, Humphrey."

"Do you want coffee?"

"Chuck's angry at me too."

"When is he not angry?" Dan asked rhetorically, and he filled the coffee maker. Blair moved from the couch, sat on one of the empty bar stools, and watched as Dan made coffee.

"He has his moments," Blair defended, though she wasn't sure why.

"Too bad we've all only been privy to the bad ones," Dan slid the coffee pot onto the warmer and pressed the on button. The soft beep of Dan's phone interrupted them and he crossed the room to grab it from the coffee table.

_**Spotted, S looking sullen even on the arm of her new ex-con beau. After her very public argument one has to wonder where B has run off to. XoXo.**_

Before Dan could ask any questions there was a soft knock on the loft door. Even through the door Dan could make out the familiar shape of Serena's messy blonde hair. Blair's eyes widened in panic and silently begged Dan to not tell Serena that she was here. Dan motioned for her to hide in the bedroom and as soon as Blair had closed the door behind her he let Serena inside.

"Hey," Dan said awkwardly. If you had told him the day before that he would have Blair Waldorf hiding in his bedroom from her best friend and his ex-girlfriend/step sister he wouldn't have believed you. "I just saw the blast."

Serena's face dropped, "Oh."

"Ben didn't come with you?"

"No. He and Nate are—_bonding_," Serena said with a small smile. "At least he's trying."

"Serena—"

She cut him off before he could finish, "I'm not talking about you, Dan. I'm talking about my supposed best friend, Blair. Which is why I'm here." Dan's heart thumped so hard against his chest he was sure Serena could hear it. Had someone found out that Blair had come to Brooklyn? "I know normally Blair would never willingly come to Brooklyn or to you, but have you seen or heard from her?"

The devil on his shoulder screamed to rat Blair out, but the angel was currently controlling his mouth and brain, "No, but I'm not sure even under the worst circumstances that Blair would ever come _here_, Serena."

"I thought I would just come and see. I already checked with Chuck and all I got was a scowl and a door in my face."

"No real surprise there," Dan laughed and held the door open for his ex-girlfriend. "I'll let you know if I see her."

Once the blonde had left and the limo had driven out of sight down the street Blair emerged from Dan's bedroom looking even sadder than she had looked the night she had shown up on his doorstep.

Dan reached out and pulled her into a hug. Welcome to the Twilight Zone.

* * *

><p>AN: There will be flashbacks in later chapters. I hope you like this; it's been a while since I've posted here.


	2. Found

A/N: Thank you so much for all of the positive reviews and the favorites and the alerts. They are what keep me motivated and inspired

This story is A/U. The kiss hasn't happened, and they never went to any movies, etc. So I don't think this will be spoiler-y, although, during this chapter I used a line from A Thin Line Between Chuck and Nate. The italics are Blair's memories. Without further ado:

_Chapter Two_

_Found_

"I'd appreciate it if you contacted me if Blair somehow shows up here, Daniel," Eleanor Waldorf stood in the doorway. She'd declined to enter the loft after trying her best to hold back the look of disgust on her face. Dan could only nod his head in agreement, and slowly closed the door behind her.

"Well that was odd," Dan said. "How long am I going to stop fielding worried family members and friends from finding you hiding in my bedroom?"

Blair smiled in appreciation, "I'm really sorry, Dan. I'm just as confused as to why everyone seems to think I'd be here."

"They must have something right, though, because here you are, Blair. Look, I have class. I don't think my dad will be stopping by today, but if he does—feel free to hide in my closet. I think that's the last place anyone would look."

"Not funny, Humphrey," Blair said and rolled her eyes.

When Dan finally left for his classes Blair took in her surroundings. Since she had arrived at Dan's loft a few days earlier Blair hadn't been alone until now. She grabbed one of Dan's wool knit blankets and curled up on the couch. Blair couldn't possibly believe that Chuck was so serious about Raina that he'd be heartbroken over the Midwesterner's relationship with Nate.

"_Why do you suddenly care so much about Raina and Nate?"_

"_Because I care about her, Blair," Chuck responded pointedly. _

_Blair laughed, "You don't care about her; you care about the meaningless sex she brings you. And with Nate in the picture you have to once again compete for a female's time. Exactly like you tried to do with Nate and I."_

"_Tried? Don't you mean succeeded?" Chuck growled angrily. "I seem to remember a certain limo excursion that broke you and Nathaniel apart."_

"Blair?" The brunette turned her head and gasped at the sight of Dan standing in the doorway. She glanced at the tacky wall clock, and saw that hours had passed since Dan had left earlier that morning. "Are you okay?"

"I was just thinking about what Chuck said," Blair replied sadly. "He told me he's serious about Raina. He and Nate apparently had an argument over it."

"Nate told me," Dan said. "He seems to really like her, too. I know I'm going to regret asking this, but what did Chuck say to make you so upset?"

"_What about me?" Blair asked as Chuck poured himself a drink._

"_What about you?" Chuck turned to her with a cold, expressionless glare. "Oh, Blair. You held a certain fascination once. I don't want you anymore." He downed the drink in one gulp, "I can't see why anyone else would."_

Dan stared at her with his mouth slightly open, "Are you—Chuck compared you to a _horse_? Blair, no matter what you think, you don't deserve that."

"It's true. Sleeping with Chuck while being in love with Nate? That's hardly—"

Dan took Blair's hands in his own, "The fact that he brought that up after all of these years proves what a bastard he is, Blair."

"Can we not talk about Chuck anymore?"

Dan smiled, "Okay. What do you want for dinner? We could go out. I doubt Gossip Girl will be focused on you with this Nate and Chuck fiasco."

"Humphrey, are you asking me on a date?" Blair laughed. "If you take me to some low class greasy dive…"

* * *

><p>Through the window the camera lens focused on two diners. The brunette tore the end of her breadstick off and tossed it at the male across from her; the two laughed and the male threw the piece of bread back at the brunette.<p>

_**Spotted: B having a cozy dinner with Lonely Boy in Brooklyn. She looks awfully happy. You're welcome, S. XOXO**_


	3. Coffee and Disguises

A/N: Seriously, again, thank you for the reviews/faves/alerts. I admit I'm not a Raina fan. Charlie may make an appearance later. So far I liked her from the episode. I'm intrigued by her past. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and it's a bit longer (I think Word said it was 3 pages instead of 2). As the story goes on I hope longer chapters will emerge. This is so close to being posted after Chapter Two only because apparently watching a new episode with Dair scenes and Chuck being kicked like a puppy got me inspired. Who knew.

_Chapter Three_

_Coffee and Disguises_

"Did you get the Gossip Girl blast?" Serena asked Nate as she and Ben entered Nate's hotel room. Raina was dressed in a black dress and lounging comfortably on his couch scrolling through her phone. "There must be another explanation. Obviously Dan and Blair wouldn't spend time with one another, and she wouldn't turn to him for anything."

"Maybe you're wrong?" Raina offered sincerely. "The last person she wants to see right now is her family and friends; Dan is a neutral zone."

"But a neutral zone that Blair _dislikes_ strongly. I heard enough of that when I was dating him."

"Does it matter _what_ they're doing, Serena?" Nate asked. He didn't understand why Serena cared why Blair was spending time with Dan, and by the look on Ben's face he was wondering the same thing. "She's obviously safe where she's at."

"But why would Dan lie to me _and _Eleanor?"

"Maybe she needs a break, and maybe you need to let her have one," Nate replied.

"But Dan—"

"I think we need a new subject of conversation," Ben suggested, his frustration beginning to show and Serena agreed. Taking a seat on Nate's couch Serena tried to focus on the new shoes Raina was wearing.

While both Ben and Nate were focused on the game on the big screen TV Raina turned to Serena and whispered softly, "I think you should talk to Dan. You deserve to know why he lied to you. It's not necessarily about Dan and Blair spending time together, but about him _lying_ to you. If he's really your friend he wouldn't have lied."

Serena smiled, "I knew I wasn't wrong in this. Thank you for agreeing with me."

"Well, of course, Serena," Raina said with a smile. "It's the honest truth; whether Nate and Ben understand or not."

"She did hurt me, though," Serena pouted her lips. "Trying to break me and Ben up and then claiming it was to spare my feelings from someone who will eventually hurt me? Ben cares about me; I trust him. Blair was just acting like Chuck, and trying to turn me against someone I care about."

"I totally get it. Chuck tried the exact same scheme with my father and I. The two deserve each other, and Blair's friendship, or whatever this is, will only bring Dan down."

"That's the last thing I want to see happen," Serena said. "I care about Dan; I always will. He was my first real love, and even though we are broken up I want the best for him."

"Then you confront him about this relationship and his lies."

* * *

><p>Blair tossed her bag onto the couch angrily. She had managed to avoid her phone for the entire dinner, and then once they were both safely in a cab on the way home Dan had read her the text.<p>

"I can't believe Gossip Girl."

"I'm sorry, Blair, I really didn't think going outside of the loft would be a problem," Dan said sadly. "It's like she's everywhere."

"Her people are snakes!" Blair reread the text. "How did she even get this photo?"

"Someone must have spotted us," Dan said trying to keep calm for a very angry Blair's sake. Although deep down inside he was just as angry at the situation.

"Or she had someone following us!"

"She would have had to known you were in Brooklyn and staying with me," Dan said.

Blair sighed, "Besides Serena, Nate, and Chuck's there aren't many places that I would normally go. There is a reason so many people were checking here. If I weren't at those places I'd most likely be here. Where else do I have to go?"

"Thanks?" Dan questioned with a confused smile. "I think."

"I'm tired," Blair declared softly. Her usually strong front was fading quickly, and despite their relatively nice day she looked extra tired. She started to walk towards Dan's bedroom, but stopped at the door. Blair turned back to him, and asked hesitantly, "A—are you coming?"

Dan always slept on top of the covers, but Blair somehow ended up curled against his side. Every night before bed she asked him if he would stay, and he would nod his head and follow her to bed. Every morning he woke up with the small brunette curled into his side, and one of his arms would be slung over his side protectively. He knew tonight would be no different, and he nodded his head in agreement and followed close behind her.

* * *

><p>Dan woke to the smell of strong black coffee wafting through the loft. He didn't find Blair beside him, and as soon as her absence registered in his still tired mind he kicked back the blanket and padded into the kitchen. Dorota was standing at the counter making breakfast. Blair sat across from her watching closely.<p>

"Mr. Dan," Dorota acknowledged curtly.

"Good morning," Dan said and Blair hopped off of her bar stool before Dan could move from the middle of the hallway.

"Here. Dorota helped me make coffee!" Blair smiled broadly, she obviously proud of herself. "If I had made it on my own there's a chance you would be homeless. And if you were homeless you would be sad, and for some odd reason _I _would feel guilty. And I hate feeling guilty, Humphrey, so—Dorota helped with the coffee."

"Well thank you for not burning down my loft," Dan laughed. Blair handed him a cup of coffee and returned to her seat. "I could have made you breakfast."

"You looked so peaceful sleeping," Blair mused softly. "I didn't have the heart to wake you. And with the entire world knowing I'm camped out here I decided it would just be easier to call Dorota."

"Breakfast is most important meal of day book say," Dorota placed a plate of food in front of Dan as he sat down next to Blair.

"Thank you, Dorota. This looks fantastic," Dan smiled appreciatively up at Blair's maid.

"I run errands for Miss Blair," Dorota exclaimed and she gathered her bag and coat. "You call?"

"Of course, Dorota, if we need you I will call," Blair smiled and watched Dorota leave. "She really wanted to show you her thanks."

"Besides your mother I'm pretty sure she's the second scariest person in all of New York," Dan deadpanned, his eyes watching the door in case she came back. He blinked a few more times and finally turned to the breakfast in front of him. "Does she really make this every morning?"

"Of course not, Humphrey," Blair popped a blackberry into her mouth. "We would all weigh five hundred pounds if she did that. What are your plans for the day?"

"I don't have class," Dan said with a smile. "There isn't much we can do with Gossip Girl having us on her radar again." He watched Blair's face fall. Even if it _was_ Brooklyn, he could tell she was feeling cooped up. She seemed to have been enjoying herself the previous night before Gossip Girl had sent out her big breaking news. "We could find a foreign film to go to; disguise ourselves, sneak out the back of the loft, and lose ourselves in French cinema. Gossip Girl's minions aren't likely to be _there_."

Blair thought for a moment, and then the corners of her lips spread into a smile, "I'd take disguises and foreign films over sitting on your ratty couch watching your bad taste in DVDs any day."

He followed her towards the bedroom so they could find her an outfit that made her look less like Blair Waldorf-y, "Wait. I don't have bad taste in DVDs!" Blair could only laugh at his insistence. "I have _great_ taste in DVDs!"

"Sure you do, Humphrey."

* * *

><p>Thoughts?<p> 


End file.
